


Ribbon

by AutisticWriter



Series: Christmas Drabbles [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Ian Chesterton, Prompt Fill, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Determined to make her human friends feel less homesick, Susan decides that they should celebrate Christmas.





	Ribbon

“Barbara and Ian miss Earth, don’t they?” Susan asks.

The Doctor nods. “Indeed they do, child. And as much as I love travelling with them, I wish we could get them back to their own time. But, unfortunately, it isn’t that simple.”

Susan sighs. “I know.” But then she smiles. “But I think there might be a way to cheer them up.”

“Really?” the Doctor says, smiling. “And what might that be?”

“Well, I’ve been researching what humans from England in 1963 enjoyed, and I found something. Grandfather, let’s celebrate Christmas for them!”

The Doctor puts his arm around her. “That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

 

* * *

 

One day, Ian walks into their bedroom to find a holly wreath on the wall, tinsel around the doorframe and an envelope and a red ribbon-wrapped present on the bed. Confused, they open the envelope and find a handmade Christmas card in their hands.

 **Dear Ian,** **I know you miss Earth and like Christmas, so Grandfather and I have decided to celebrate Christmas for you in the TARDIS. Please join us tomorrow for Christmas presents and a roast dinner in the dining room. Merry Christmas! From Susan and the Doctor**

A smile spreads across Ian’s face as they hold the lovely card. And then they rush off to find Barbara.

 

* * *

 

To her amazement, Barbara finds herself sat around a table in the fanciest dining room in the TARDIS, wearing a Christmas jumper and eating a wonderful roast dinner.

“Merry Christmas!” Susan cries, pulling a cracker with the Doctor.

And Ian gestures to the ceiling, where someone has hung a sprig of mistletoe. And Barbara smiles and reaches for their hand. And as Christmas music plays in the background, Barbara gives Ian a kiss, and she can’t remember the last time she felt this happy.


End file.
